Bulwark War
The Bulwark War was a conflict between the Lanista League and northern marauders and pirates known as the Tuaisceart. The war is marked for both its incredibly long duration as well as the strange circumstances leading to the rise in power amongst the marauders, as well as the deaths of many historical figures and heroes. Causes of the War Northern Expedition During the era of historical reformation, the Lanista League sought to sail back to their ancestral homelands to reclaim historical artifacts. Mercenaries and adventurers were hired by the city-states of the League to locate artifacts of power or historical significance. One such adventurer was Eleanor Wright, alongside her teenage son Verner. Eleanor Wright, alongside troves of others, sailed north to the frozen north, only to find ruins. Although many treasures were recovered, attacks from bandits and pirates came seemingly from nowhere. After only three years of expeditions, adventuring ground to a halt when trade was disrupted and the borders went under attack. Spice Disputes Trade in the League was wholly disrupted by an overwhelming amount of piracy and banditry. Ports in Zonell, Pogol, and Wilmington came under assault from pirate groups. Trade ships with imported spices from Hollen (used in many religious ceremonies in the League) came under attack the most frequently. The dukes of Zonell, Pogol, and Wilmington banded to face the trade issues. Although they managed to somewhat protect the imported spices (only one-third ever made it to the League in this time) attacks on the borders went unchecked. Border Attacks Of all the border attacks, Féarthailte suffered the most assaults near the northern borders. Although Féarthailte has had the strongest single standing army amongst the League, the sudden and highly coordinated attacks on the borders and the countryside left the city-state with few options of retaliation. Eleanor and Verner Wright entered the fray to locate the source of the skirmishes. Months went by before Eleanor Wright returned alone. Her son had been killed by the Tuaisceart, who are the aggressors against the League. Although baffled that such a small group could cause such large-scale threats to the powerful League, a declaration of War was nonetheless declared. Skirmishes Battles were fought constantly along the northern border, as well as outside the Lanista League and within their own domains. The following are the most notable skirmishes in the war. Eastern Padora Raids After the initial declaration of war, the Tuaisceart began in inland assault on Féarthailte and Zonell. Attacks were rampant, surprising, and surprisingly effective against the League. Charles the Jade, a noble from Féarthailte, gathered his forces at Padora to assault the stronghold the Tuaisceart had made. Charles the Jade managed to destroy the stronghold of the Tuaisceart, but Padora was burned to the ground. During the battle, a woman in the countryside had given birth, and the child was taken in by Duchess Lyra of Féarthailte. The boy was named Heir Apparent Leon Claíomh. Siege on Féarthailte It had been ten years since Leon Claíomh had been born. Attacks on the northern borders (as well as swelling attacks on the eastern seas) had become continuous. Armies led by Charles the Jade and Countess Meredith of Sliabh fought on the northern borders and in the North Bloc (the area between Féarthailte and Zonell) to keep the peace. However, Charles the Jade and his forces were annihilated by the Tuaisceart. They then marched on Féarthailte. Countess Meridith and Commander Joss of Féarthailte's army held back the Tuaisceart for weeks before the battle changed: the Tuaisceart brought in Iflyte (lesser demons.) The Iflyte siege the city with flame until a surrender was issued. However, the Tuaisceart did not accept a surrender, and continued to pummel the city. Duchess Lyra sent Leon Claíomh away to Hollen, and she herself escaped further inland. Féarthailte was put to the flame, and turned into a stronghold of the Tuaisceart, where the citizens were made into slaves. Desolation of August Redoubt It had been ten years since Féarthailte fell to the Tuaisceart. The nobility from Féarthailte began to consolidate power in Sliabh, Fragarach, and Zonell. Saibhir had turned into a refuge for those harmed by the war. During this time, disease began to spread amongst the League, known as Vampires Stomach. The Tuaisceart began to levy taxes on surrounding towns and started a systematic burning of villages using their Iflyte forces. Eleanor Wright made efforts to hamper their effects, but she and her comrades were eventually killed by her lost son, Verner Wright- now a leader of the Tuaisceart. Sliabh fortified its forces at August Redoubt, halfway between themselves and Féarthailte. With fortified forces from remaining liberation groups in Féarthailte, as well as Fragarach's army, they proceeded to defend the Sos Mountain line. The Tuaisceart attacked on a new moon, and proceeded to sack the fort with the Iflyte. The battle did not go in their favor. Leon Claíomh and his allies from Hollen had come to reclaim the League. Leon and his company from Hollen slaughtered the Iflyte, and decimated the Tuaisceart forces in a pincer attack. The Tuaisceart were annihilated completely, and August Redoubt was saved. Leon Claíomh, and his trusted friends Marco Fils and Guerrier, were celebrated as heroes for their triumphant intervention. The Greenewood Revolt It had been six years since the victory of the League at August Redoubt. Leon Claíomh had left Marco Fils and Guerrier to the battles while he took the time to work within the League. Marco Fils, using his resources and clout in Hollen, managed to improve the security of the Spice trade. Guerrier, a former General, took to commanding the forces within the North Bloc to route marauders. Leon himself acted more as a wandering adventurer, solving internal problems within the various city-states of the League. The town of Greenewood within Zonell began a serious revolt against the nobility. Remaining high-profile thieves sought the aid of the Tuaisceart to help them overthrow the aristocracy in Zonell. The ensuing revolt of citizens- organized by the thief Armando- weakened the defenses around the hold, allowing the Tuaisceart to invade. However, Guerrier caught wind before the Tuaisceart could move, and set forth his forces he commanded to retake Féarthailte. Guerrier and his forces moved to take the outer towns of Féarthailte while Leon Claíomh returned to help the fight in Greenewood. The twin attacks were a Pyrrhic victory for the League. Guerrier was killed in the taking of Féarthailte, as were thousands of citizens. The revolt in Greenewood was quelled, but Verner Wright managed to steal many of the artifacts from the temples, as well as slay Duke Hal. Massacre of the Gray Fort It had been five years since the revolt at Greenewood. Leon Claíomh had come to rule over Féarthailte as Duke, but spent much of his time in and out of adventures within the League- most of which to find more ways to eliminate the Tuaisceart. Leon had taken a pair of apprentices- Sky and Phillipe. Sky served as Leon's bodyguard as well as a military commander, while Phillipe was his political protege. Marco Fils had returned to Hollen to assist his homeland in their own troubles. Since becoming Duke, Leon had fortified the Northern Bloc substantially. Soldiers from Fragarach and Sliabh flocked under his banner to fight the Tuaisceart and free their homeland. The invading forces were driven out more and more as Leon gained power. Eventually, Leon Claíomh founded a city known as Impireacht, to serve as a zone of ruling and politics within the Lanista League. In the safety of Impireacht, the lords of Lanista made plans to free their homelands. The war changed a year after the founding of Impireacht. The Gray Fort (unnamed at the time, and is now referred to as such) where Leon Claíomh protected everything south of Féarthailte and north of Sliabh, came under attack by an unprecedented force of Iflyte. Although everyone fought bravely, Leon Claíomh and all of his soldiers were killed. The League, distraught by the loss of their greatest champion, fell into both a disrepair as well as a unification. Phillipe gathered the lords in Impireacht to unite their banners, and to fight as one single nation. Duke Christoph of Sliabh was named War King of Lanista. End of the War Battle at Zonell It had been seven years since the death of Leon Claíomh. The Tuaisceart had gained more power since his death, and had spread along the entire League. War King Christoph had prevented any more cities from being overtaken, but his best efforts were stymied by the sheer number of Iflyte and marauders. Marco Fils returned from Hollen with his son and daughter, David and Mary Ann, to avenge his best friend. Sky and his son Wind fought under Phillipe to avenge Leon, and had eventually made a game-changing discovery. Verner Wright had come under possession by a demon. Sky and Wind, alongside Eleanor Wright's granddaughter, Fiona Wright, left the League to scour the northern sea, islands, and lands south of Kite's Country for answers. Meanwhile, Marco Fils assisted War King Christoph in the campaign against the Tuaisceart, who were mobilizing outside Zonell. Verner Wright led the forces against Marco Fils, but was ultimately defeated by the superior strategist. However, the battle was a ruse to make an assassination attempt on War King Christoph. The War King survived the encounter, but not before being crippled. Wind and Fiona Wright returned from the desolate north with answers- Sky had perished. Verner Wright had been possessed by the demon Bluten, a powerful demon bent on causing chaos. The 'Showdown at the Scrapyard' It had been three years since the Battle at Zonell. Marco Fils had died of the Vampires Stomach. David stays to continue fighting for the League while Mary Ann returns to Hollen. War King Christoph had won a victory in driving the Tuaisceart from Fragarach, Pogol, L`Arc, and Saibhir. Wind, Fiona Wright, and their comrade Ryo fought under Phillipe and War King Christoph in an effort to locate Verner Wright. The Tuaisceart forces mobilized outside Féarthailte once again. David led the forces to defend the city, while Phillipe convened the lords at Impireacht. While David fought at Féarthailte, Wind, Fiona Wright, and Ryo journeyed to a location only known as 'the scrapyard' off the northern coast. Alongside their other comrades and soldiers, the trio reached the scrapyard- an ancient ruin. There, they confronted Verner Wright, and slew him in a great battle that ruined the scrapyard. Aftermath With Verner Wright slain, the Iflyte were released from servitude and returned to their home. The remaining Tuaisceart were annihilated by David and War King Christoph. With the Tuaisceart destroyed, the Lanista League began a period of reconstruction. Leon Claíomh had been ordained as a War Saint of Vvarnism. The economy of the League had been ruined by the years of warfare, and great efforts and sacrifices had to be made in order to reimburse debts and recover the national coffers. Category:War Category:Wars